


Meme: Elevator Sex

by kiwoa (Rinoa)



Category: The World Ends With You
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoa/pseuds/kiwoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One elevator, one giggling Joshua, and one incredibly anxious Neku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meme: Elevator Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://community.livejournal.com/subarashiki_ds/96344.html?thread=1097048#t1097048](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fcommunity.livejournal.com%2Fsubarashiki_ds%2F96344.html%3Fthread%3D1097048%23t1097048).



Joshua flips open his cell phone. “5:50. We should make it with plenty of time.”

“I hope so,” Neku says, tapping the elevator call button. “If we make Beat late for dinner, we’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Pressing the button a dozen times won’t make the elevator come any faster,” Joshua teases.

“It won’t hurt.”

“Ah, but what if you break it?”

“We take the stairs.”

“Five flights?” Joshua waves off the idea and wrinkles his nose in distaste. “I don’t think so.”

With a sigh, Neku jams the button with his thumb and holds it. “Okay, Josh, we’ll live in the electronics department until someone repairs the elevator if I break it by pushing the button too much. Happy?”

“No. I’d be bored.”

“You didn’t have to follow me down here,” Neku points out, shooting him a half-hearted glare. “You could’ve stayed with Shiki.”

“In women’s wear? No thank you.” Joshua flips his hair back and Neku raises his eyebrows.

“I don’t know,” Neku says, “seems like your style to me.”

Joshua just smirks. “I’m not the one wearing purple.”

The elevator doors creak open. Joshua steps in and spins around to face Neku.

“Coming?”

Hanging his head, Neku joins him. He taps the 5 button and watches the panel above the door silently. Floor One.

“Say Neku,” Joshua says as he leans against the back wall, “you’re not claustrophobic, are you?”

Neku shoves his hands in his pockets. “No. Why?”

Floor Two. “So if this elevator stopped right now, you wouldn’t freak out?”

Suddenly, Neku feels every small shudder of the elevator car, every jarring little shake as it bumps the sides of the elevator shaft. The whirring motor washes out all other sound. He snaps his head towards Joshua. “What are you getting at?”

“Nothing,” Joshua says, smiling blithely. Floor Three. “I just like being prepared.”

Before Neku can demand to know just what he’s planning, the elevator jolts to a stop, and Neku barely stops himself from toppling over. Unmoved from his spot on the wall, Joshua giggles. Neku scowls. “Why would you do this?”

“Yes, why would I? What do you think, Neku?”

His response is stopped dead by that thought – why would he? There’s no doubt they’ll be late meeting up with the others now. Rhyme will be worried, Beat will be pissed, and Shiki’ll probably be both at once. The aftermath won’t be fun for either of them. Neku toys with his mp3 player and says, “I don’t know.”

Joshua watches him, and the look is so heavy, so focused, that Neku turns away uncomfortably. “Well, may as well make the best of this,” Joshua says. He walks in front of Neku and reaches for his face.

“W-wait, what are you-” Neku stammers, leaning out of his reach. Joshua sighs.

“Trying to move your headphones so I can hear. I like music too, you know.”

With his eyes shut, Neku rotates one earpiece so the speaker faces out and turns up the volume a couple notches. Joshua leans his head in close, and Neku jumps when Joshua’s arm presses against him. “Can’t you give me some space?”

Joshua slips his arm around Neku’s tense waist. “If I do,” he says quietly, breath hitting Neku’s cheek, “I won’t be able to hear the music as well.”

“I’m willing to make that sacrifice,” Neku says, trying to push Joshua away by the shoulder, but Joshua catches his hand and, before Neku can react, kisses him. Joshua’s hands slide up the back of his shirt, holding him tight. When Joshua licks the corner of his mouth, Neku’s eyes go so wide they hurt and he whips his head away. “This!” Neku shouts, struggling against Joshua’s grasp. “This is why you stopped the elevator!”

Joshua looks earnestly surprised. “An interesting idea. Not true, but still interesting.”

“You wanted to seduce me.” Neku’s fingers dig into Joshua’s upper arms. “Admit it.”

“Someone thinks highly of himself,” Joshua giggles. Neku’s frown deepens, and with a hint of a smirk, Joshua loosens his grip a bit. “Really though, if I was planning this, I would’ve stopped the elevator on the way to electronics.”

“Yeah,” Neku agrees after a pause, as if it pains him to say it. “You don’t want to get yelled at either.”

Joshua kisses Neku again quickly, almost chastely. “And it would’ve given us more time.”

Joshua noses aside Neku’s shirt and licks the side of his neck. Neku loses his focus for a moment, his head lolling back, eyes closed, but then he snaps back to reality and shoves Joshua out to arms’ length. “We don’t know when the elevator will start moving again,” he says firmly. The way Joshua’s eyebrows quirk tells him what the response will be before it’s said.

“Then we better be quick.”

When Joshua kisses him this time it’s faster, pushier, open-mouthed, and in a daze, Neku returns it. Tentatively, he wraps his arms around Joshua. The body beneath that loose button-up shirt is surprisingly firm; slim, but not skinny to the point of being bony like Neku, and he actually feels what might be some slight muscle tone. He runs his hands down Joshua’s back, stopping just at the waist of his pants. Joshua laughs.

“What?” Neku asks, bristling just a bit.

Without a word, Joshua darts one hand down the front of Neku’s shorts. He runs his fingers over the bulge there, and Neku coughs. Smirking, Joshua withdraws and starts working on the belt buckle, the fasteners, the fly. Neku lifts his hands to do something – what, he’s not sure – and they hover uselessly in the air as he watches his own pants drop to the ground. Joshua hooks the elastic waistband of his boxers.

“Hang on,” Neku says in a rush. Before Joshua can question or tease him, he sets to work unbuttoning Joshua’s shirt.

“This is new,” Joshua giggles. “You’re going along with one of my plans?”

“Your other plans sucked,” Neku shrugs. He pushes Joshua’s shirt off of his shoulders and draws him close.

“How unfair,” Joshua says between kisses. “You still have your shirt on.”

Neku pulls back just enough to maneuver himself out of his shirt. He tosses it to one corner, and after pausing for a moment, breaks away to set his headphones on top of it.

“Much better,” Joshua hums. Then he surges forward, pinning Neku to the wall so forcefully that the elevator car shudders. A hand dips into his boxers, and Neku’s not sure whether it’s the sudden sensation on his cock or the handrail digging into his back that makes him arch against Joshua. Joshua’s mouth closes on Neku’s collarbone, nipping just hard enough to leave the skin pink and stinging. Then Joshua’s bites stray lower, slowly sinking down Neku’s chest. He licks just beneath Neku’s belly button, and Neku has to grab the handrail for support. Smoothly, Joshua pulls Neku’s boxers out from his stomach and down over his hips. Neku waits for some sort of insulting quip, but nothing comes. Instead, Joshua licks lightly, almost intangibly, at the head of his cock.

Neku moans, head tipped back against the wood paneling behind him. Closing one hand around the base, Joshua licks again, firmer this time. He runs his tongue around the head, feeling the rim, and when Neku’s hips jerk, he giggles. Neku starts to protest, meaning to say that this isn’t funny, but Joshua takes his cock into his mouth, and Neku’s voice breaks off into unintelligible syllables. Joshua swirls his tongue and watches Neku’s knuckles turn pale as he squeezes the railing. He shifts and sucks along the side of Neku’s cock, leaving the skin wet, slick with his saliva. With a secretive smile, Joshua reaches up to grab Neku just above the juts of his hipbones and urges him down. Neku lets his head fall forward and looks at him quizzically.

“Sit,” Joshua says, and it’s somewhere between a suggestion and a command. When Neku doesn’t move, Joshua strokes his thighs and repeats more softly, “Sit.”

Neku slides down. He starts at the frigid feel of the tile floor on his naked ass, but rather than stand again, he looks up to see Joshua, pale fingers sharp against dark fabric, unbuttoning his pants. Joshua toes off his shoes quickly, and Neku’s gaze switches to his own feet. Round purple sneakers beam back up at him. Suddenly, he feels ridiculous. He starts tugging at the laces, but Joshua’s hand stops him. Neku raises his eyebrows.

“It’s cute,” Joshua giggles. He straddles Neku’s legs, and Neku takes in the sight before him, the angular shoulders, the smooth stomach, the... Neku freezes as he realizes Joshua is completely naked. Joshua’s skin is warm on his thighs, and when Joshua shifts forward, their erections brush together. Neku’s head hits the wall behind him so hard it ricochets.

“You okay?” Joshua says in a sing-song. Wincing, Neku rubs the back of his head and nods. “Good,” Joshua continues, and he rises up on his knees. “Can’t have you getting incapacitated now.”

He moves forward, and by instinct, Neku holds his waist. Joshua reaches beneath him, gives Neku’s cock a few playful strokes, and positions it at his asshole. Slowly, languidly, Joshua lowers himself onto Neku, inch by inch, until he’s seated flush against him. Joshua’s still for a moment, chin against his chest, taking in shaky but even breaths. Unsure, Neku rubs his sides. “Josh?”

Then Joshua locks eyes with him, smirks, and, planting his hands on Neku’s shoulders, lifts himself up a little. Neku grips his waist tighter. When he settles back against Neku again, the pause is much shorter. Gradually, they move faster and faster, until they set a steady pace, Joshua with his arms around Neku’s neck, gasping into his hair, Neku thrusting to match the roll of Joshua’s hips as best as he can. Neku wraps one arm around Joshua and slips the other between them, closing his hand around Joshua’s cock. In the tumble of moans spilling out from Joshua, Neku thinks he hears his name. He strokes Joshua quickly and speeds up his thrusts. Joshua bounces against him. Their chests press together, slick with sweat. Neku clutches him tighter, breaks the rhythm to move as fast as he can, and then he shudders, bites his lip to keep from shouting, and cums inside Joshua. For a moment, he relaxes, but then the writhing on top of him wakes him up. Neku runs his hand up and down Joshua’s erection, focusing on nothing but the sticky friction of skin against skin and the needy pants of “Neku, Neku” that his motions draw forth. Joshua’s body tightens around him, and with a cry muffled by Neku’s shoulder against his mouth, Joshua orgasms.

Neku enjoys the moment of peace right afterwards, one hand tacky with Joshua’s cum, the other splayed at the bottom of Joshua’s back, Joshua’s face hot against his neck. Joshua moves first, and Neku reluctantly lets him sit up. Joshua looks at Neku’s hand as if he’s surprised to see the mess there. “Here, you can use one of my socks,” he mutters, but before he can retrieve one, Neku surges forward and kisses him. When he sits back again, Joshua’s smiling.

“Okay,” Neku exhales, “now I want that sock.”

They gather their clothes up awkwardly, pausing to steal kisses and, in Joshua’s case, gropes. Joshua has his boxers on and Neku’s hooking his belt when the elevator groans back to life. Moving faster than either one of them thought possible, they throw their clothes on, struggling to straighten everything and look natural. Neku fixes a button Joshua missed while the elevator panel proudly displays “Floor Five”, and as the doors slide open, Joshua tucks his gummy sock into one of Neku’s pockets.

Neku hops out as soon as he can and starts jogging for the kiosk everyone agreed to meet at. He makes it only a few feet before he blindly crashes straight into Beat.

“Yo, Phones! Where ya been, man? We gonna miss the specials!” Beat hollers, clapping him on the back.

“Are you alright?” Shiki asks, pushing past Beat to inspect Neku. He bats her hands away, and she huffs. “Where have you been?”

“I-uh-the elevator-” Neku starts, but Rhyme cuts him off.

“Where are your headphones?”

Neku covers his ears, eyes going wide. “They’re right here,” Joshua sighs, sauntering up beside him and dangling said headphones from one finger. “You shouldn’t be so careless, Neku.”

“Why’d you even take them off?” Shiki says. Her eyes flit from Neku to Joshua suspiciously.

“Who cares!” Beat shouts. “Le’s get some food, yo!”

Beat takes off at a full sprint, Rhyme jogging after him. Neku’s content to trail behind, walking just fast enough to keep up with Shiki.

“Neku,” she says almost in a whisper, “what’s that thing in your pocket?”

Behind them, Joshua giggles.

Neku decides that having friends does have its drawbacks.


End file.
